The Slytherin and the Ravenclaw
by Someone the World Forgot
Summary: Slytherin was known for being the "dark House," Ravenclaw as the "smart House." However, prejudice could cloud judgement, and seeing past one's House or House's reputation could be impossible. That is, until the very last moment, when one's true colours are revealed. A short poem about prejudice. OC. For a friend. *All rights to J.K. Rowling*


**First Harry Potter fic! This may or may not be canon. JK Rowling never really mentioned life at Hogwarts outside of Harry's life (which is understandable, since he's the main character), or if there were any Death Eater students, besides Draco and his little posse. So, I combined my imagination, my knowledge of the HP universe, and my determination to write something for a close friend of mine, and this popped out!**

 **Happy reading!**

* * *

 _Dedicated to my friend._

 _To Chandler Skywalker:_

 _Happy Christmas! (Yes, I know Canadians say "Merry Christmas," but seeing as this is set in Scotland, why not adhere to the British English too, huh? :P) Now you're immortalized in Fanfiction history as a nice Slytherin who saved Hogwarts. I suck at poems, mate. Idk how I even managed to finish this thing. Hope you like it :) (And if you don't, too bad.)_

 _~ Robin Scherbatsky XD_

* * *

He was Slytherin.  
They viewed him as full of mortal sin.  
She was Ravenclaw.  
They viewed her mind as sharp as a saw.  
He thought she was a goody-two shoes.  
She thought he was an absolute lunatic.  
They loathed him, calling him many a cruel name.  
They loved her, promising her anything.

He was Slytherin.  
Everyone thought he was evil and feared him.  
She was Ravenclaw.  
Everyone thought her mind was above all.  
He hated her. "She's too smart for her own good."  
She despised him. "He's bloody ridiculous."  
"Look, there walks another Death Eater."  
"That girl … She's an angel," they'd whisper.

He was Slytherin.  
For her, "She's sure to be the next Merlin."  
She was Ravenclaw.  
For him, "Beware of him; he'll kill us all."  
Minerva McGonagall heard these young wizards talk  
And shook her head, knowing these little birds  
Had voices that carried far, but wings that failed.  
Their words would not last long enough to set sail.

He was Slytherin.  
Professor McGonagall saw in him his wisdom.  
She was Ravenclaw.  
She was more cunning than he, the professor saw.  
He ruled his mind with his heart, and had compassion.  
She ruled the world with her mind, but her soul was ice.  
He was kind, laughed easily, and ambitious.  
She was intelligent and idolized, but malicious.

He was Slytherin.  
He was widely believed to be a Death Eater's kin.  
She was Ravenclaw.  
Her list of accomplishments were easily over a metre tall.  
They only saw the soft silver and grassy green.  
His loving heart and soul didn't register with them.  
They only saw the bright blue and shining bronze.  
Her kind and gentle heart had long, long gone.

He was Slytherin.  
They would jeer at him every day, but he never listened.  
She was Ravenclaw.  
Never in history had she broken a Hogwarts law.  
They couldn't look past his House of evil.  
The colours he wore ruled their thoughts.  
They couldn't look past her House of intelligence.  
They couldn't see her problems, such as her lack of kindness.

He was Slytherin.  
He knew where the Dark Lord would slip in.  
She was Ravenclaw.  
She had a secret, one that would be her downfall.  
When the battle ensued in their home,  
Lives were taken. And when it was all over,  
They learned it was their precious Ravenclaw,  
Who let their beautiful home fall.

He was Slytherin.  
While fighting, he realized his skill in dueling.  
She was Ravenclaw.  
She fought long and hard against them all.  
When the terrible battle was over,  
And the dead were buried and mourned,  
They learned that the Slytherin they did hate  
Was the one who saved them from their fate.

He was Slytherin.  
For years, he was thought to be full of mortal sin.  
She was Ravenclaw.  
She was known to have a mind as sharp as a saw.  
The boy from Slytherin, the one who was funny and kind  
But was hated, should've been in Hufflepuff House.  
The Hat looked past that, and seeing his ambition,  
Thought that he could give Slytherin some correction.

He was Slytherin.  
Once upon a time, they thought he was a true Slytherin.  
She was Ravenclaw.  
Once upon a time, they thought she was a true Ravenclaw.  
But now, he was loved, praised, and alive.  
And their idol was dead, scorned, and loathed.  
For now the tables have turned,  
And prejudice did the young wizards learn.

* * *

 **I originally was planning to make this a love story, with both parties hating each other, but ended up falling for each other. Sorta cheesy, I know. But I then realized, halfway through, how much potential this story had, and how many paths it could take. So I let my fingers do its own thing, and this is the final product. :)**

 **Hope you liked it! Please review!**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **-K**


End file.
